Lazytown's new superhero
by CaptainPokemon01
Summary: There is a new superhero in lazytown. (hopefully the rating is right and not too small) (also not to be confused with the 26th episode of the Lazytown that has the same name)
1. Chapter 1

**Lazytown's new superhero part one**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown I only own the new superhero and any new inventions robbie rotten uses. Dear creators of Lazytown if you read this I give you permission to use this idea for a new season if you ever do bring it back.**

* * *

Episode 1: Lazytown's new hero

Robbie Rotten paced back and forth in his lair. "I need a new plan to get rid of Sportacus for good" Robbie said. Suddenly, he had a devious idea. "What if I use all my old tricks all at once! Sportacus won't be able to stop then all, he'll be forced to give up and leave Lazytown forever!"

The villain strode to his closet, which was filled to the brim with old machines and robots. Robbie Rotten gathered every single one and loaded them into his giant cannon. With a loud boom, all of his old tricks had been set loose in Lazytown.

Meanwhile up in Sportacus' blimp, the hero was making a sports candy smoothie when his crystal started to glow. "Someone's in trouble! Door!" Sportacus said. The door opened and he pulled out his telescope to see all of Robbie's tricks everywhere, including the robot dog chasing Stephanie.

The hero gasped at the what he saw. He had been able to handle Robbie's tricks when they came one at a time, but how could he possibly manage all of them at once? Sportacus' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Stephanie screaming. Overwhelmed or not, Lazytown needed his help!

"Ladder!" Sportacus yelled. As the ladder dropped down from the bottom of the ship, he jumped out, grabbed a rung, and quickly climbed down, landing next to Stephanie. Sportacus whipped out a basketball, and with a well-aimed throw, knocked the robot dog onto its side.

"Thanks Sportacus." Stephanie panted, out of breath from running. "But Sportacus, what about the rest of the town? They're still in trouble!"

Sportacus held a piece of paper out to her and said "Stephanie, I don't think I can do all this by myself. Can you take this note and go over to the other mailbox and send it up to my friend? He can help us stop all this madness."

"You got it Sportacus." Stephanie said and took the note and ran off to the mailbox. Sportacus smiled at her before flipping away to stop some of the other tricks.

Stephanie reached the mailbox and put the letter inside. "I hope Sportacus' friend can help save Lazytown" she whispered, before pulling the lever and sending the note into the air.

Meanwhile in a golden blimp, a man was fast asleep. He wore a yellow version of Sportacus' outfit with the number 11 displayed on the chest. When the letter came in, he immediately woke up and flipped out of bed to grab it. "I've got mail. It's been a long time since I've gotten mail." the man said as he opened the letter.

He read the letter and gasped. "My old friend Sportacus needs help! Don't worry Sportacus, I'm on my way!" the character said. He flipped into the driver seat of his blimp and drove it toward Lazytown.

 **(Cue: Lazytown theme) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

 **Welcome to lazytown a place where you want to stay**

 **You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan**

 **And Jordan saving the day**

 **Stephanie was new in town, and soon she and Ziggy were friends**

 **With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie and Sportacus too**

 **They're gonna have a blast together**

 **Go, go, go get up lazytown it's the start of a brand new day**

 **Things are upside down here in lazytown**

 **Adventure's just a moment away**

When he arrived, he summoned the ladder and landed on the ground next to Stephanie. The girl was shocked to see the mysterious stranger who was dressed just like Sportacus. He gave her a friendly smile and said "Hello, you must be Stephanie! Sportacus has told me all about you! My name is Jordan." Stephanie noticed the number 11 on his uniform and gasped. "You're a hero too?"

"I sure am! Don't worry Stephanie, I can take care of all of this trouble. You should get somewhere safe so you don't get hurt again." Jordan said and flipped away to join Sportacus in stopping all of Robbie's tricks. Stephanie ran to the mayor's house to stay out of trouble.

"Are the rest of the kids somewhere safe?" Jordan asked. Sportacus frowned and said "I don't know. I'm worried about them." Jordan suddenly heard the screaming in the distance, and ran toward the sound. He spotted the other 4 children, who were being chased by the Soccerbot. Jordan ran toward the Soccerbot and did a backflip over its head. Now in front of the evil machine, the hero stuck out his foot and tripped the Soccerbot.

"Are you kids okay?" Jordan asked. The kids responded "yeah we're fine, but who are you?" "My name is Jordan and I'm a friend of Sportacus." Jordan answered. "Well, any friend of Sportacus is a friend of ours." the kids said. The 11th hero smiled at them. "Thank you! Now, you all need to get to a safe place to stay out of trouble, and let us heroes take care of the problem!" Jordan said. The kids rushed to the safety of the mayor's house, and Jordan rejoined Sportacus to continue fighting Robbie's tricks.

After hours of fighting, Jordan and Sportacus had stopped every single one of the tricks. Down in his lair, Robbie Rotten was frustrated. "What am I to do now about this new superhero? It will be even harder for me to take over Lazytown!" Robbie complained. Suddenly, he remembered something. "Wait, there is a town rule that says there can be only one superhero in Lazytown. All I have to wait until they kick out Jordan or Sportacus." Robbie laid back in his chair. "Now I can relax and be lazy while the mayor takes care of the problem for me!"

Back up on the surface the mayor was at his podium about to make an announcement. "Attention everyone! I was looking through the law book when I came across a rule that said there could only be one superhero in Lazytown, so that means one of them has to leave." the mayor said.

Jordan and Sportacus looked at each other. "I should go. This is your town, I can find somewhere else to be a hero." Jordan said. "No, I'll go. I've been here for a long time, you should have a chance to save the town." Sportacus said. Both superheroes debated back and forth about why they should go and let the other one stay.

Stephanie suddenly has an idea. "Uncle you're the mayor, aren't you?" Stephanie asked the mayor. "Of course I am, why are you asking?" the mayor asked. "Well, don't you think you could change the rules so Jordan and Sportacus could stay. We've already become good friends with Jordan, and Sportacus could always use some help." Stephanie said. The mayor suddenly realized "That's right, I'm the mayor! I can change the rules. From now on Lazytown can have more than one superhero." Mayor said and everyone cheered.

Back down in Robbie's lair. "What!? That's not what I wanted! I should get a better look...but so they don't recognize me, it's disguise time!" Robbie said. He ran to his disguise tubes and put on his pirate outfit. Once he reached the surface, the villain climbed a tree to get a better look but suddenly the branch he grabbed started breaking.

Sportacus' and Jordan's crystals started glowing. "Someone's in trouble." they said at the same time. "Look that pirate is about to fall out of that tree." Stephanie said and pointed. "You get him Jordan." Sportacus said. Jordan smiled and flipped over, landing right below the branch as the it broke. The pirate fell into Jordan's arms but his hat and moustache fell off.

"ROBBIE ROTTEN!" everyone but Jordan shouted. "Well bye." Robbie said as he jumped out of Jordan's arms and ran back to his lair. "Who was that?" Jordan asked. "That was Robbie Rotten, the laziest guy in Lazytown. He is always up to no good, he keeps trying to send Sportacus out of Lazytown so he can make us lazy again." Stephanie said. "He was the one who caused all that trouble earlier" Sportacus added. "Well now that the day is saved, what do you guys want to do?" Jordan asked.

"Well we usually play like this…" Stephanie said and started singing the bing bang song.

 **(Cue: Bing bang song)**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **funny words I sing when I am dancing.**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **Silly words that can mean anything.**

 **Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah!**

 **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**

Jordan and Sportacus jump up in the air and spread their legs.

 **So we go up, up, do the jump,**

 **move around and clap your hands together.**

 **Down, down, turn around,**

Jordan and Sportacus wave bye to Stephanie and the others and flip off to their blimps.

 **Having fun is what it's all about.**

Deep underground, Robbie Rotten was shoving his old machines back into the closet. "Not a single one of these old tricks beat those two flipping elves! Forget this junk, I need to come up with something more evil than ever before!" He threw the last piece onto the pile and pushed against the closet door. The wood bent as the villain tried to force the door shut, and he groaned in frustration. Suddenly, the hinges snapped, and all of Robbie's tricks came tumbling out on top of him. "Oww…" he whined, buried up to his neck in the pile of junk.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of this chapter I would like to thank CheerUpSleepyJean for helping me with this series please check out their amazing work. Please feel free to give us suggestions in your review on what you want us to do in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lazytown's new superhero part two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown I only own the new superhero and any new inventions robbie rotten uses.**

* * *

"Wow, what a view!" Stephanie said, gazing at the sunset from the window of Jordan's blimp. "Thank you for letting me come up here." "You're welcome Stephanie" Jordan replied. The girl turned away from the window and looked at the hero. "Before I came to Lazytown, I used to live near the beach. The sunset always looked so pretty reflected on the ocean. I really miss seeing it. I've never told anyone in Lazytown that before, they might think I would rather be there than here." Jordan nodded and said "I understand. I miss my home sometimes as well, but I've made so many wonderful friends here that I would never want to leave."

"I had better head home before it gets dark" Stephanie said. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow Stephanie!" responded Jordan. After Stephanie left Jordan yelled "toothbrush!" His toothbrush came out of a little compartment and shot to him. He caught it and started brushing his teeth for bed humming the twenty times time song. After he was done he smiled. "I love brushing my teeth." Jordan said and tossed his toothbrush back into the compartment.

* * *

 **(Cue: Lazytown theme) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

(Jordan is flying his blimp through the clouds revealing the lazy town logo behind the clouds.)

 **Welcome to lazytown a place where you want to stay**

(Jordan flies his blimp down to lazytown)

 **You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan**

(Robbie is digging a hole and Jordan comes over and Robbie covers it up)

 **And Jordan saving the day**

(Jordan lands and poses before jumping away and spinning)

 **Stephanie was new in town, and soon she and Ziggy were friends**

(Scene shows Stephanie coming over carrying her bags and Ziggy comes over and offers her a lollipop from the original intro)

 **With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie and Sportacus too**

(We see Pixel at his computer, then Stingy petting his piggy bank, then Trixie drawing a moustache on the mayor poster, then Sportacus doing flips)

 **They're gonna have a blast together**

(Jordan flips and lands next to all of them)

 **Go, go, go get up lazytown it's the start of a brand new day**

(They all pump their fists in the air then Sportacus and Jordan flip off screen)

 **Things are upside down here in lazytown**

(Jordan and Sportacus get close to Robbie while he stands deviously and they flip over his trap he dug)

 **Adventure's just a moment away**

(Robbie runs after them and falls in his trap then Jordan and Sportacus jump in the air and spread their legs)

(We see Lazytown from the sky and the lazytown logo before it fades and the title of the episode comes on screen)

* * *

" **Goodbye Lazytown!"** Jordan said reading the title.

* * *

Once again, Jordan awoke to the sound of a letter popping into his airship. "Oh, a letter from Sportacus!" he exclaimed. He unrolled the paper and read aloud: "Dear Jordan, I changed my mind about wanting to work with another hero. Lazytown doesn't need both of us, and I've been here longer. You need to leave town forever! From, Sportacus." A tear rolled down his face after he read it. "Well if that's how he feels, then I'm leaving." Jordan said. He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote Stephanie a note telling her that he was leaving and why. The hero climbed down to the mailbox and taped the note to the outside.

Behind Jordan, a blue periscope popped out of the ground. "Excellent, Jordan is leaving Lazytown forever! Now I just need to hope that when Stephanie finds the note, she and Sportacus will go after him. Once they're gone too, I'll be able to make Lazytown lazy again without any annoying heroes stopping me!" Robbie said.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had discovered the letter taped to the mailbox. She gasped as she read it. "Jordan is gone? But Sportacus would never tell him to leave!" Stephanie said and went over to Sportacus' mailbox and sent Sportacus a letter and waited. Soon enough, Sportacus jumped down from his airship. "You needed me Stephanie?" Sportacus asked. Stephanie just handed him the letter Jordan wrote angrily.

Sportacus read through the letter. "I didn't write this! I would never write this, there has to be some misunderstanding." Sportacus said. "Well we need to go after Jordan and tell him the truth!" Stephanie replied. The two quickly climbed into Sportacus' airship.

"How will we find him?" Stephanie asked. "Well us superheroes have a tracker in case one of us need help from the other." Sportacus said and pulled out the tracker and put in Jordan's superhero number. A yellow dot appeared on the device's screen. "Hmm, he's already traveled pretty far. We'll have to be quick if we want to catch up!" Stephanie peered at the tracker and asked "where do you think he's going?"

"I think he's going to Iceland, in other words, the place we grew up." Sportacus said. He was hit with a flashback of his time growing up with Jordan: Two boys, one in yellow and the other in blue, were performing stunts in the hero training academy. Little Jordan took a running start to do a somersault in midair, but landed hard on his butt. Sportacus chuckled and said "like this, Jordan!" before performing a perfect flip. "I'll never get this move right! What if I fail my test?" Jordan said. Sportacus put a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, I'll stay and practice with you until you get it. That's what friends are for!"

As Sportacus's flashback ended, Stephanie gave him a hug. "I'm your friend, too, and Jordan's as well, so I'll help the two of you solve this problem." "Thank you Stephanie" said Sportacus. Just then the hero tracker began to beep. "Looks like we're getting close. Ship, prepare to land." Sportacus ordered. He turned to Stephanie who was wearing a winter coat and boots. "You don't need those, it's not cold here. Iceland is green in summer" Sportacus said. "Oh okay." Stephanie said, looking a bit embarrassed. She removed the coat and boots and put her shoes back on. Once she was dressed, they left the ship.

"Sportacus look!" Stephanie pointed to a person wearing yellow standing nearby. Sportacus ran toward him, yelling "Jordan, I'm so glad to see you!" Jordan angrily replied "Are you? After all, you don't want me in the same town as you!"

"Jordan, you know I'd never think that." Sportacus looked his old friend in the eye and began to sing...

 **(Cue:We will be friends) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

 **Misunderstandings come now and again,**

 **But you need to believe it's not really the end**

 **And I feel you hurting, but you know in your heart**

 **We can solve this problem, so will you let me start?**

 **I really have missed you, I wish you'd come home**

 **You still seem so low, but I hope that...**

 **We will be friends tomorrow**

 **Right to the end, and then we will**

 **Wipe away tears and sorrow**

 **If we can be friends**

 **Again.**

Jordan realized that Sportacus really meant what he said, and joined in.

 **I remember the way we would hang out all day**

 **And with you by my side, it all turned out okay.**

 **Even though we've been apart for so many years**

 **I'd like to stay near, and I hope that...**

 **We will be friends tomorrow**

 **Right to the end, and then we will**

 **Wipe away tears and sorrow**

 **If we can be friends.**

The two heroes began singing together.

 **Defy the odds!**

 **We can beat whatever comes!**

 **And I still feel**

 **This friendship will last**

 **Just like in the past.**

 **We will be friends tomorrow**

 **Right to the end, and then we will**

 **Wipe away tears and sorrow**

 **If we can be friends.**

 **If we can be friends again.**

Sportacus smiled at Jordan and asked "will you come back to Lazytown?" Jordan smiled back and nodded. "Hooray!" Stephanie cheered. Sportacus and Stephanie returned to the airship, and Jordan entered his blimp, and all three flew back to Lazytown.

When they got there they saw the kids all lazy so they park the blimp in the air and climb down. "Why are you guys being lazy?" Sportacus asked. "You told us to be lazy Sportacus." the kids said. "I never said that! I like you to get up and move." Sportacus said. "Okay first someone wanted me to leave and now someone told these kids to be lazy. That's really odd, but until we figure that out let's get these kids moving again. And I know the perfect song." Jordan said and turned on a boombox and started to sing.

 **(Cue:No one's lazy in lazytown)**

 **When I move I'm feeling alright**

 **Bing bing bang, and I'm ready to go**

 **Jump high, from left to right**

 **And you'll be going strong.**

Stephanie realized what he was doing and sang her part.

 **Find the beat and express yourself**

 **You're racing like a train**

 **Like a human hurricane.**

 **And we say**

Jordan and Stephanie start singing together.

 **Go go**

 **Get it together**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown**

 **Hey hey**

 **Sing it together**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown.**

 **Jordan let's Stephanie sing her section.**

 **Find the beat and express yourself**

 **Show them who you are**

 **Show them you're a superstar.**

 **And we say**

 **Jordan and Stephanie start singing together again.**

 **Go go**

 **Get it together**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown**

 **Hey hey**

 **Sing it together**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown.**

 **(Go go)**

 **(Get it together)**

 **(No one's lazy in LazyTown)**

 **(Hey hey)**

 **(Sing it together)**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown**

 **No one's lazy in LazyTown.**

After the song was over the kids started playing. Meanwhile down in Robbie's lair Robbie, still in his Sportacus disguise, hears the noise and goes up to investigate. "What are you kids doing not being lazy like I, Sportacus, said?" Robbie disguised as Sportacus asked. "Well this Sportacus and Jordan told us to get up and move." the kids said pointing to Sportacus and Jordan. "But I'm the real Sportacus! That one is an imposter, and if you remember Jordan left Lazytown so that one must be an imposter too." Robbie disguised as Sportacus said. "Okay now we are confused how do we know which one is the real Sportacus?" the kids asked.

Jordan had an idea. "What if we give them a test and ask them questions only the real Sportacus would know, like his past with me." Jordan said. "That is a great idea but how do we know you are the real Jordan?" the kids asked. "Here's something that only the real Jordan would know" said Stephanie. "Last night, I was up on the blimp where no one else could have possibly been listening, and I told you something. Do you remember what it was?" Jordan nodded and said "you told me about how you missed watching the sunset over the ocean where you used to live."

"That's right!" Stephanie cheered. "He's the real Jordan!" "So now it's my turn to ask a question" said Jordan, turning to the two Sportacuses. "What was the name that the other heroes used to call me when I wasn't that good at being a superhero?" One of them replied "bigfoot, because you would always trip over your own feet!" Jordan turned to the other Sportacus, who looked nervous. "Um...Mr. Bad-at-flip-flopping?" "Bigfoot is correct and Mr. Bad-at-flip-flopping is a name that would be said by nobody but…" Jordan said and ripped off Robbie's fake moustache. "ROBBIE ROTTEN!" Everyone yelled. "I figured as much that it would be him." Jordan said. The villain stomped back to his lair in defeat.

"Hey Stephanie mind if I start the bing bang song this time?" Jordan asked. "Go for it!" she answered. Jordan started singing and doing the moves.

 **(Cue: Bing bang song)**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **funny words I sing when I am dancing.**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **Silly words that can mean anything.**

 **Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah!**

 **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**

Jordan and Sportacus jump up and spread out their legs then Stephanie starts singing along.

 **So we go up, up, do the jump,**

 **move around and clap your hands together.**

 **Down, down, turn around,**

Jordan and Sportacus wave bye to Stephanie and the others and flip off to their blimps and fly them away.

 **Having fun is what it's all about.**

* * *

Back in his lair, Robbie scowled. "'Mr. Bad-at-flip-flopping?!' That's the best I could come with?!" He put a finger to his chin. "I should have called him Jordafloopy! Or the yellow kangaroo!" The villain continued brainstorming insults until he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please feel free to give us suggestions in your review on what you want us to do in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lazytown's new superhero part three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown I only own the new superhero and any new inventions robbie rotten uses.**

* * *

Jordan woke up and saw his blimp was a mess with toys and food everywhere. "What a mess. Guess it's time to clean up." Jordan said and had an idea. "I could make clean up into a game." Jordan flipped out of bed, cueing the bed to make itself and close up. Then, Jordan yelled "Bat!" A baseball bat came out to him and he picked up the sports candy and used the bat to hit them back into the sports candy dispenser. Jordan then hit and kicked all the balls back into their place and threw the bat back into its place. "Clean up is fun when it's a game." Jordan said and smiled.

* * *

 **(Cue: Lazytown theme) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

(Jordan is flying his blimp through the clouds revealing the lazy town logo behind the clouds.)

 **Welcome to lazytown a place where you want to stay**

(Jordan flies his blimp down to lazytown)

 **You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan**

(Robbie is digging a hole and Jordan comes over and Robbie covers it up)

 **And Jordan saving the day**

(Jordan lands and poses before jumping away and spinning)

 **Stephanie was new in town, and soon she and Ziggy were friends**

(Scene shows Stephanie coming over carrying her bags and Ziggy comes over and offers her a lollipop from the original intro)

 **With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie and Sportacus too**

(We see Pixel at his computer, then Stingy petting his piggy bank, then Trixie drawing a moustache on the mayor poster, then Sportacus doing flips)

 **They're gonna have a blast together**

(Jordan flips and lands next to all of them)

 **Go, go, go get up lazytown it's the start of a brand new day**

(They all pump their fists in the air then Sportacus and Jordan flip off screen)

 **Things are upside down here in lazytown**

(Jordan and Sportacus get close to Robbie while he stands deviously and they flip over his trap he dug)

 **Adventure's just a moment away**

(Robbie runs after them and falls in his trap then Jordan and Sportacus jump in the air and spread their legs)

(We see Lazytown from the sky and the lazytown logo before it fades and the title of the episode comes on screen)

* * *

" **Surprise for Stephanie part one!"** Jordan said reading the title.

* * *

Jordan looked out the window at the beautiful sunrise then remembered something. He remembered that Stephanie missed the sunset view on the beach. Jordan pulled out a piece of paper and wrote that he would be gone for some days but will be back. He jumped down to Lazytown and taped it on the mailbox where Stephanie would be able to see it, then sent a letter up to Sportacus telling the other hero what he is up to so he knows not to go look for him. Jordan then headed back to his blimp and flew it away from Lazytown.

Meanwhile, Stephanie and the other kids had just gotten up and were on their way to the basketball court. As they passed the mailbox, Stephanie spotted Jordan's note. She unfolded the paper and read it aloud: "Dear Stephanie, I'm going to be away from Lazytown for a few days. I don't know when I'll be back. Please stay safe while I'm gone. Sincerely Jordan. PS I already sent a note to Sportacus saying the same thing."

"Jordan is gone? But why?" Stephanie wondered. Just then, Sportacus climbed down from his airship. "Sportacus, do you know why Jordan left? Is something wrong?" The hero said "Don't worry, everything's fine! But I can't tell you why he left, I made a promise." Stephanie frowned, but replied "well, I'm glad he's ok. I just wish I knew when he would be back." Sportacus looked at her sad face and said "C'mon, let's start playing. That'll cheer you up!"

 **(Cue: Playtime)**

 **(Night time, day time**

 **Any time's the right time**

 **Playtime, playtime.)**

Sportacus and the kids split into teams and began playing basketball.

 **You can play, run and jump**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **You can stump, you can thump, even double bump**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **You can play kick the can**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **Turn around, jump shot, slam-a-jam**

 **(Playtime, playtime.)**

Sportacus slam dunked the ball into the net and the kids cheered.

 **When you're feeling down and blue**

 **You know what you need to do**

 **Everybody needs a little time to play around**

 **Have to heat it up, better burn it up, cool it down**

 **Gotta get your body in the groove, break it down**

 **Everybody needs a little time**

 **And now it's time to play**

 **(Playtime, playtime.)**

 **Run and slide, seek and hide**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **Try and score a goal with all your might**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **Slice the ice, block a shot**

 **(Playtime, playtime)**

 **Simon says stop, but you gotta rock**

 **(Playtime, playtime.)**

 **(Instrumental break)**

 **Break it down, yeah!**

 **Come on, one more time!**

 **(Ooohhhh, wooo!)**

 **Rock it!**

 **Now it's time to play**

 **(Playtime, playtime, play...)**

"You're right, Sportacus! I do feel better." Stephanie said. "Glad to hear it!" he responded. Sportacus and the kids continued playing all day.

 **(with Jordan)**

Jordan stopped his blimp right above Cape May, New Jersey and goes up to one of the hotels there. "Hello I'm new here and I need a tour of the this place do you know someone who can give me a tour of Cape May?" Jordan said with a smile. "Aren't you that new superhero some people have been talking about?" the person at the front desk asked. "Yes I'm Jordan and I'm a friend of Sportacus." Jordan said. "Pleased to meet you, Jordan. Here is a pamphlet for the best tour guide in town, her name is May" said the receptionist, handing Jordan the pamphlet. "Thank you! I'll call her right now!"

A little while later, Jordan met up with the guide to join her tour. He was with a small group, mostly made up of tourists. "Good evening everyone!" said the guide. "My name is May, and I'll be showing you the best of Sunset Beach." With the group, Jordan got to see the Concrete Tower that was built in 1942, the shipwrecked SS Atlantus, and the daily flag-lowering ceremony. Finally, right at sunset, the group reached the ocean. Jordan pulled out a easel and some paint and started to paint the sunset. After he was done he grabbed a camera and took a picture of the sunset.

The tour guide happened to peek over his shoulder at the painting. "Wow, that's beautiful" she said. "Thank you! It's for my friend Stephanie. She used to live here, and she's been missing this view" he responded. "If you'd like to get her a souvenir as well, there's an open air market not too far from here" said May. Jordan excitedly said "Great! Perhaps I can find some sportscandy as well!" Jordan sent the painting and pic back up to his blimp as well as the paint supplies then starts to wonder what Robbie could be planning while he is gone.

 **(with robbie back in lazytown)**

Robbie Rotten cackled in his lair. "Ha! With just one hero in Lazytown again, I can use a more traditional scheme. It's disguise time!"

* * *

 **Next time on Lazytown's new superhero…**

 **What does Robbie plan to do and what will Jordan get for Stephanie as a souvenir find out next time on Lazytown's new superhero.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lazytown's new superhero part four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown I only own the new superhero and any new inventions robbie rotten uses.**

* * *

 **Previously on Lazytown's new superhero…**

" _Jordan is gone? But why?" Stephanie wondered._

 _Meanwhile in Cape May, Jordan pulled out a easel and some paint and started to paint the sunset. After he was done he grabbed a camera and took a picture of the sunset._

 _Robbie Rotten cackled in his lair. "Ha! With just one hero in Lazytown again, I can use a more traditional scheme. It's disguise time!"_

* * *

 **(Cue:Lazytown theme) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

(Jordan is flying his blimp through the clouds revealing the lazy town logo behind the clouds.)

 **Welcome to lazytown a place where you want to stay**

(Jordan flies his blimp down to lazytown)

 **You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan**

(Robbie is digging a hole and Jordan comes over and Robbie covers it up)

 **And Jordan saving the day**

(Jordan lands and poses before jumping away and spinning)

 **Stephanie was new in town, and soon she and Ziggy were friends**

(Scene shows Stephanie coming over carrying her bags and Ziggy comes over and offers her a lollipop from the original intro)

 **With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie and Sportacus too**

(We see Pixel at his computer, then Stingy petting his piggy bank, then Trixie drawing a moustache on the mayor poster, then Sportacus doing flips)

 **They're gonna have a blast together**

(Jordan flips and lands next to all of them)

 **Go, go, go get up lazytown it's the start of a brand new day**

(They all pump their fists in the air then Sportacus and Jordan flip off screen)

 **Things are upside down here in lazytown**

(Jordan and Sportacus get close to Robbie while he stands deviously and they flip over his trap he dug)

 **Adventure's just a moment away**

(Robbie runs after them and falls in his trap then Jordan and Sportacus jump in the air and spread their legs)

(We see Lazytown from the sky and the lazytown logo before it fades and the title of the episode comes on screen)

* * *

" **Surprise for Stephanie part two!"** Jordan said reading the title.

* * *

Robbie Rotten looked over his costume tubes with an evil grin. "With a good disguise, I can finally make Lazytown lazy again!" Gleefully, the villain began to sing:

 **(Cue: Master of disguise)**

 **Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

 **I'm the master of disguise.**

 **I can vanish from your eyes.**

 **I can be in different places,**

 **With my many funny faces,**

 **In disguise.**

 **Sometimes it's so nifty,**

 **When I'm really really shifty,**

 **In disguise.**

 **It's disguise time!**

 **It's so easy to deceive you,**

 **With my sneaky little tricks.**

 **And to make you believe,**

 **Each character that I pick, hey!**

 **When you look for me**

 **I'm gone, in front of your eyes,**

 **People call me**

 **The master of disguise!**

 **I'm as sneaky as can be.**

 **No one's sneakier than me.**

 **I can get so sly and loathing,**

 **When I dress in other clothing,**

 **In disguise...**

 **You'll walk right by me,**

 **Not knowing that I'm slimy.**

 **A scary dinosaur,**

 **With a loud ferocious roar.**

 **I'm so glad, I'm so tricky,**

 **Even so Saint Nick-y.**

 **When you look for me,**

 **I'm gone, in front of your eyes.**

 **People call me**

 **The master of disguise!**

 **Hahaha! I'm the Master of Disguise!**

As the song ended, Robbie walked past each of his disguises. "Too christmasy" Robbie said, going on to the next tube. "Too sportsy." He walked to the next one. "Too apey." Robbie goes to the last one. "Perfect!" Robbie went back to the control panel and set it to select the fourth disguise. Then the villain spun around quickly to put on his policeman disguise. "From now on, I'll be known as Officer Rottenman, the strictest policeman Lazytown has ever seen!"

Robbie left his lair and began strolling through Lazytown, twirling his police baton. Finally, he came across the kids and Sportacus, who were playing soccer. He blew loudly on his whistle and shouted "everyone, STOP! You are all going over the speed limit!"

"The speed limit? That's only for cars!" Stephanie said. "Little pink girl, are you wearing a police hat?" asked Robbie. "Well, no." "Do you have a shiny badge?" "No." "And can you grow a bushy moustache?" Stephanie once again said "no." "Well then, don't argue with me!" Robbie snarled. "Now I must write each of you a ticket!" He pulled out a small printer and began making each player a ticket. The kids groaned as they received the tickets. "Now, now, no complaining! This is for your own safety." said Robbie.

Stephanie went up to Sportacus and asked "How are we supposed to play soccer if we can't run?" "I don't know, but we should listen to the policeman" he replied. The fake policeman barged between Sportacus and Stephanie. "Mr...Sportaloon, is it?" "Sportacus" Sportacus corrected. "Whatever. I've heard that you have the unfortunate habit of flip-flopping all over town" Robbie Rotten said.

"You mean like this?" Sportacus asked and flipped. Robbie blew his whistle at the hero. "No! Flipping is illegal! Don't you know how unsafe that is? Your shoe could fly off and hit someone in the head!" Robbie said. "But I always flip and I've never have that problem. Besides, it's never been illegal before." Sportacus said. "Then you should be thankful that I arrived before it could happen! Flipping is no longer allowed in Lazytown, and anyone who endangers the public by breaking that law will have to leave town forever!" Robbie responded. "For how long?" Ziggy asked. "FOREVER!" shouted the villain. "Forever?" Sportacus questioned. "FOREVER!" Robbie yelled even louder.

 **(with Jordan)**

Jordan, completely clueless about what was happening back at Lazytown, flipped to the open air market. "Wow, look at all this delicious sportscandy!" he exclaimed. "You know I have a song about this." Jordan then started singing.

 **(Cue:Sportscandy) {Changed up a bit to fit the scenario}**

 **Power Up and get into the groove (Hey!)**

 **LazyTown (and the world) is always on the move.**

 **SportsCandy will bring you all the way (Hey!)**

 **Fill you up with power every day. (Hey, hey!)**

 **When the going gets tough, you know what to do.**

 **Ah-oh-ah oh-ah, ah-oh-ah oh-ah.**

 **Grab a little Good Stuff made for me and you.**

 **Ah-oh-ah oh-ah, ah~ (Woo~!)**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na.**

 **(Hey!)**

 **If you need some energy and speed (Hey!)**

 **SportsCandy is everything you need.**

 **Purple, green or yellow, take a pick. (Hey!)**

 **Juicy fruits will always do the trick. (Hey, hey!)**

 **When the going gets tough, you know what to do.**

 **Ah-oh-ah oh-ah, ah-oh-ah oh-ah.**

 **Grab a little Good Stuff made for me and you.**

 **(Hey! Hey, hey! Hey!) Ah~ (Woo~!)**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na.**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na.**

 **Na, na, na na na na na,**

 **Na, na, na na. (Hey!)**

The people at the market started clapping. "Oh thank you." Jordan said and bowed. "I learned that song from Sportacus in Lazytown. "Well for that great performance you can have some of these sportscandy for free." the market person said winking when they said sportscandy and put some in a bag for him and gave it to him. "Can I maybe also get a shell keychain or necklace for a friend of mine?" Jordan asked with a smile. "Sure." the shop owner said and put it in a bag and gave it to him.

* * *

 **Next time on Lazytown's new superhero…**

 **Will Robbie get away with his plan, will Sportacus have to leave lazytown forever will Jordan be able to get back in time to stop him? Find out next time on Lazytown's new superhero.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lazytown's new superhero part five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Lazytown I only own the new superhero and any new inventions robbie rotten uses.**

* * *

 **Previously on Lazytown's new superhero…**

" _From now on, I'll be known as Officer Rottenman, the strictest policeman Lazytown has ever seen!"_

" _Then you should be thankful that I arrived before it could happen! Flipping is no longer allowed in Lazytown, and anyone who endangers the public by breaking that law will have to leave town forever!" Robbie responded._

" _Well for that great performance you can have some of these sportscandy for free." the market person said winking when they said sportscandy and put some in a bag for him and gave it to him. "Can I maybe also get a shell keychain or necklace for a friend of mine?" Jordan asked with a smile._

* * *

 **(Cue:Lazytown theme) {Lazytown's new superhero edition}**

(Jordan is flying his blimp through the clouds revealing the lazy town logo behind the clouds.)

 **Welcome to lazytown a place where you want to stay**

(Jordan flies his blimp down to lazytown)

 **You'll meet Robbie with his rotten plan**

(Robbie is digging a hole and Jordan comes over and Robbie covers it up)

 **And Jordan saving the day**

(Jordan lands and poses before jumping away and spinning)

 **Stephanie was new in town, and soon she and Ziggy were friends**

(Scene shows Stephanie coming over carrying her bags and Ziggy comes over and offers her a lollipop from the original intro)

 **With Pixel, Stingy, and Trixie and Sportacus too**

(We see Pixel at his computer, then Stingy petting his piggy bank, then Trixie drawing a moustache on the mayor poster, then Sportacus doing flips)

 **They're gonna have a blast together**

(Jordan flips and lands next to all of them)

 **Go, go, go get up lazytown it's the start of a brand new day**

(They all pump their fists in the air then Sportacus and Jordan flip off screen)

 **Things are upside down here in lazytown**

(Jordan and Sportacus get close to Robbie while he stands deviously and they flip over his trap he dug)

 **Adventure's just a moment away**

(Robbie runs after them and falls in his trap then Jordan and Sportacus jump in the air and spread their legs)

(We see Lazytown from the sky and the lazytown logo before it fades and the title of the episode comes on screen)

* * *

" **Surprise for Stephanie part three!"** Jordan said reading the title.

* * *

 **(back in lazytown with robbie and sportacus)**

It's the next day and Sportacus is about to eat a sportscandy when Robbie comes running up to him blowing his whistle. "What now officer?" Sportacus asked. "Sportscandies are a safety hazard you can choke on a seed." Robbie said and took the sportscandy. "If i can't have sportscandy how can i get my energy?" Sportacus asked. "You will find a way." Robbie said and left. "Now it's time to set up some trouble so he is forced to break the no flipping rule and be banished from lazytown forever."

Robbie went back to his lair and watched the kids and waited until they broke a rule. Suddenly he saw they were about to eat some sportscandy so he rushed up and took the sportscandy and told them that they could choke on a seed. "I already made the rule that sportscandy are bad and you go and break it! I know how to deal with kids like you." Robbie said and tied them up in a tree.

Sportacus' and Jordan's crystal started glowing. "Someone's in trouble." they both said at the same time and Jordan looked back at his airship. "In Lazytown. Thank you all for being so kind but i have to go a superheroes work is never done" Jordan said and waved to them and flipped back to his airship and climbed up into it. "Airship fly over Lazytown quickly." "Airship taking off." the airship computer said.

Jordan went to the center of his airship and started singing while his airship was flying to lazytown.

 **(Cue: Life can be aka Life can be a surprise)**

 **Here's a million things you can do.**

 **To show your friends your friendship is true.**

 **Make something and give it away.**

 **It's suddenly a beautiful day.**

 **Someone you don't know, just say "Hello!"**

 **Or send a letter to a friend in the mail.**

 **A smile, when somebody's down,**

 **Can really turn the sad day around.**

 **Give your friends a surprise, your creation.**

 **The prize, imagination.**

 **Friendly thoughts, they mean a lot,**

 **it's what life's all about.**

 **Feel the music and**

 **Dance, like nobody's watching.**

 **Sing, like nobody's listening.**

 **Days go by and life goes on,**

 **make every moment count,**

 **Life can be a surprise.**

 **Call someone right out of the blue.**

 **They'll be happy to be hearing from you.**

 **Sharing is the best way to live.**

 **It's true that you get back what you give.**

 **Give your friends a surprise, your cre-a-a-tion.**

 **The prize, imagin-a-a-tion.**

 **Friendly thoughts, they mean a lot,**

 **it's what life's all about.**

 **Dance, like nobody's watching.**

 **Sing, like nobody's listening.**

 **Days go by and life goes on,**

 **make every moment count,**

 **Life can be a surprise.**

 **Now let's do the moves together.**

 **Dance! Swing your arms.**

 **Side to side. You're doing great.**

 **Now sing! And wave.**

 **In the air. Great, faster!**

 **Dance, and swing.**

 **Sing, and wave. Perfect!**

 **Dance, like nobody's watching.**

 **Sing, like nobody's listening.**

 **Days go by and life goes on,**

 **make every moment count,**

 **Life can be a surprise.**

When he was finished singing the airship was over Lazytown. "Door!" Jordan yelled and the door opened. "I hope this works." Jordan whispered to himself. Jordan ran out the door and dived toward through the air. His little backpack opened up into a little glider and he glided down to Lazytown. Jordan and Sportacus flipped over to the kids and saved them.

When Stephanie saw Jordan she gave him a hug. "Why did you leave?" she asked. "I'll show you later but right now you tied you up there?" Jordan asked. "That would be me they were breaking the no sportscandy rule and as for you two you broke the no flipping rule." Robbie said. "Oh why don't you ever know when to give up you'll never win?" Jordan asked. "What are you talking about?" Robbie asked. "Oh you know what i'm talking about." Jordan said and pulled off the hat. "ROBBIE ROTTEN!" everybody but Jordan said. "How did you know it was me?" Robbie asked. "I've met bunch of police in my day and only someone like you would do this." Jordan said. Robbie Rotten stormed off angry. Stephanie and the others hugged Jordan and then were about to start bing bang. "Hold on guys before we do bing bang I have a surprise for Stephanie." Jordan said and went to his airship grabbed the painting and picture of the sunset and then the bag of sportscandy and the bag with the shell keychain in it and went back down to Lazytown. He handed her the painting and picture and then handed her the shell keychain.

Stephanie suddenly started crying tears of happiness and hugged Jordan. "Thank you, I love it." Stephanie said. Jordan pulled a tissue and gave it to her and she wiped her eyes. "Now it's time for bing bang." Jordan said.

 **(Cue:Bing bang)**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **funny words I sing when I am dancing.**

 **Bing Bang Diggariggadong,**

 **Silly words that can mean anything.**

 **Get on up, it's time to dance, yeah!**

Stephanie hangs the picture and painting on her wall and puts the keychain on her table.

 **It's so much fun being up on our feet.**

Jordan and Sportacus jump up and spread their legs.

 **So we go up, up, do the jump,**

 **move around and clap your hands together.**

 **Down, down, turn around,**

Jordan and Sportacus wave to Stephanie and the others and head back to their blimp and fly it away.

 **Having fun is what it's all about.**

Later down in Robbie's lair Robbie sat down in his chair. "I really hate Jordaflop." Robbie said and tried to pull off the moustache but it didn't come off. "Ouch! I guess I shouldn't have used superglue to make it stay on."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that three parter. Please feel free to give us suggestions in your review on what you want us to do in a future chapter. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
